Customers often purchase goods for sale using commerce cards such as credit, electronic funds transfer (EFT), debit cards and the like. Debit cards in particular allow customers to have a greater control over the money spent because, in general, the consumer cannot exceed the funds allocated to the card. A benefit of prepaid debit cards is that they reduce the opportunity to acquire debt.
In addition to goods purchased in stores, debit cards can be used to pay bills such as, utility bills, cable bills, medical bills, etc. However, using conventional debit cards to pay bills may result in the bill not being paid and/or ultimately increase the consumer's debt. For example, if insufficient funds are allocated to the debit card and/or funds allocated to the debit card are not properly accounted for when making purchases with the debit card, insufficient funds on the card can result in the bill not being paid in a timely manner. This may occur with EFT and other payment approaches as well. Unfortunately, late payment typically results in fines which can increase the consumer's debt.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for managing bank accounts and/or debit cards and method of managing the bank accounts and/or debit cards that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.